


Lost and Found

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Lost and Found

After making sure a group of rogues on the outskirts of Birmingham were ‘dealt with’, the Blinders were en route back to Watery Lane. Little did they know, trouble had kicked off here while they were gone.

Covered in blood that was a mixture of theirs and another poor sods, by the time they reached their destination, it had blown over. It was eerily quiet. Only the sound of their own feet on the ground could be heard, and that was unnerving on its own.

“Th’ fuck has happened?” John piped up, sparing glances at his brothers who mirrored his expression. The place was a mess, carts upturned and objects strewn across the ground. It looked like some sort of battlefield, wood was in pieces, guns on the floor, remnants of stalls in every corner.

“You’re guess is as good as mi-” Tommy stopped mid sentence, realisation suddenly hitting him like a train.

You.

His mind immediately went to the worst. “Where the fuck is she?” He mumbled, breaking away from his group of brothers as he frantically searched the overturned carts and stalls strewn over the floor. “Fucking bastards! Fucking bastards have fucking taken her.” He roared, ending up making more of a mess of the place than it already was, anger seeping through his every movement.

The rest of the Shelby clan started to search every place possible, mumbling amongst themselves as they did. They knew they had to find you, they knew they had to for Tommy’s sake. They wouldn’t live it down, otherwise.

“Tommy?”

The voice immediately snapped him out of his rage, he thought he was hearing things. He caught his breath, throwing aside the rest of the remains he was searching. He was hearing things. He was sure of it.

“Tommy. I’m here.”

With that, he spun on his heels, wasting no time in striding over to you and pulling you into his arms, holding onto you like you could slip away at any moment. “I thought you was-” He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of your hair. “I thought they took you.”

Sighing softly, you lifted your head to look at him. “Wouldn’t let them take me away from you that easily, would I?” You smiled slightly, arms still wrapped tightly around his middle.

Your feelings for Tommy was always something you tended to hide away, but watching him break down and search for you like that, it was all the conformation you needed that he felt the same way. Nothing had prepared you for what he was to say next.

“I love you,” He admitted, voice barely above a whisper, hands moving from around your waist to cup either side of your cheeks, eyes searching yours for any hint that you reciprocated.

“I love you, To-” Before you could continue, his lips were on yours. It was desperate, passionate, soft.

“I’m never letting you leave my sight ever again,” Tommy said, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he stroked the back of his thumb against your cheek.

And that he didn’t.


End file.
